eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
C3X 'Silent Night' Chemical Warfare Agent
Production Information * Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Model: C3X Chemical Warfare Agent * Affiliation: Closed-Market '''| Eternal Empire * '''Modularity: N/A * Production: Mass-Produced * '''Material: '''Chemicals Special Features * Silent Night: When inhaled, the first symptoms produced by the gas are a swelling of the vocal cords, followed by unconsciousness within ten to fifteen minutes after inhaling a lethal dose, making it difficult for victims to call for help and earning the gas its ominous name Strengths * High Lethality: C3X is a highly toxic gas which can kill oxygen-breathing creatures even in small concentrations, causing the swelling of the vocal cords and inducing unconsciousness within ten to fifteen minutes after inhaling a lethal dose, making it a highly effective chemical weapon * Difficult To Treat: C3X is a very potent and dangerous weapon which is difficult, though not impossible to treat using medical equipment specialized in treating the victims of chemical weapons Weaknesses * Dissolves in Water: C3X is designed to be rendered inert by water, enabling the Eternal Army to easily decontaminate an area, after it has been used. Unfortunately, this also allows enemies with access to technology that can increase air humidity or dump large amounts of water over an area, to neutralize it * Opaque: C3X has a pale white-blue color, allowing enemies to easily spot areas where it has been deployed and become alerted to it, potentially allowing them enough time to take the necessary measures to protect themselves from future attacks, or to neutralize it if possible Description Developed within the secret laboratories of Karavin Concern to serve as a highly effective chemical warfare agent in the arsenal of the Eternal Army, C3X is a highly potent and lethal weapon which takes the appearance of an opaque, pale white-blue gas that envelops areas up to several meters off the ground in highly poisonous clouds. Although the manufacturing process is highly classified, it is known that the gas is composed of a mixture of fast-acting toxins that are highly effective against most oxygen-breathing life forms, along with several anesthetics which are intended to induce unconsciousness. Its most distinctive effect is the rapid swelling it causes in the victim's vocal cords, which, along with the fast onset of unconsciousness, makes it very difficult for victims to cry out for help. C3X is extremely potent and can be lethal even in very small concentrations. Upon inhaling a lethal dose, the victim's vocal cords will begin to swell within one-to-three minutes following contamination and unconsciousness will usually follow ten-to-fifteen minutes later. Upon reaching the victim's lungs, the gas releases a combination of fast-acting neurotoxins into the bloodstream which attack the victim's central nervous system, typically causing death by heart failure or asphyxiation swiftly after the victim has fallen unconscious, although multiple organ failures and even brain death are not uncommon. Intended for battlefield usage, C3X can be deployed through a variety of means, ranging from bombs and grenades, to artillery shells and it is designed to blanket entire areas of the battlefield and cause high casualties amongst enemy forces and civilians who lack the necessary protection, such as rebreathers. The gas also contains a compound which, when activated by high humidity, renders its toxic chemicals inert, allowing the Eternal Army to swiftly and efficiently clean up an area by spraying water over it, a method which is also usable by any other organizations in order to neutralize the gas. Victims of C3X are very difficult, though not impossible to treat, requiring medical equipment that is specialized for use on victims of chemical weapons and highly trained personnel to operate it. This, combined with the gas' high potency and the speed with which it causes death, makes it a highly lethal compound which can produce very high numbers of victims. Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Factory And Codex